


Hux's Reward

by toggledog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Hux-centric, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toggledog/pseuds/toggledog
Summary: Fill for the following kinkmeme prompt:I've seen a few fics where Hux is rewarded to Kylo for a job well done. Would LOVE to see the reverse!+ hux is attracted to Ren, but Ren is oblivious to this++ Kylo is absolutely outraged, Hux is smug and amused+++ Hux jerking Kylo around, teasing him about their 'married life', buying him pretty things etc++++ jokes aside, Hux really does care and works to win him over++++++romance and seeeex! (Top!Hux much prefered! And awkward virgin!Kylo is always nice)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is here: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/4613.html?thread=10752773#cmt10752773

_He’ll make it. He has to make it._

Hux feared that the so-called Dark Jedi would not last the night. After the explosion of Starkiller Base merely hours earlier, and after setting up co-ordinates to the jungle planet upon which Snoke resided, Hux had then spent much of the journey in the airship’s medibay, attending to the unconscious Kylo’s injuries. Right now, judging by the vast amount of blood still seeping out from his abdomen, he doubted that even Snoke’s immense powers could save the dark-haired man from death.

Hux lay Kylo down on the vast stone dais, at the centre of the forest clearing, opposite his landed starship. The rather diminutive Darth Lord then told him to leave them for the night, hire a room in the crumbling castle beyond, and start preparations for the reunification of the First Order. Although still concerned for Kylo, Hux did as Snoke bid, allowing himself to be hustled, by the local natives, out of the clearing, and through a path cutting through verdant undergrowth. The natives seemed to be very quick to capitulate to Snoke’s orders. Hux wondered if this was because of fear or awe. He suspected the former. 

The tiny creatures, smaller than even Snoke, directed him through the castle- which looked to be beautiful, at one time, but was now was in ruins, the once rich tapestries covered in dust, the majestic columns and turrets crumbling. The room that he was eventually placed in appeared clean enough, sporting a simple brass bed with a surprisingly springy mattress and fluffy blankets and pillows, a rickety chest-of-drawers and wardrobe that looked as though they would collapse on touch, a frayed armchair and a tiny bedside table with a rather tacky looking orange ornamental lamp on top. Wandering into the bright yellow painted ensuite, he was relieved to find a functioning toilet and shower. So, the locals at least had plumbing expertise. A test of the light switch revealed electrical expertise as well. Hux decided that he had, perhaps, underestimated the local folk.

After a quick shower, to wash away the sludge of the past few days, he returned to the bedroom and opened up his briefcase, taking out his holo-computer, one of the few items he had known would be invaluable to restarting the First Order, should he make it off Starkiller Planet alive. Firing it up, he then sorted through his personal folders, setting up very detailed protections; taking the time to make certain that the technical aspects were right and that the Resistance would not be able to intercept.

A few hours into his very diligent toil, a green-skinned local came in and told him that Snoke wished to see him, by the dais. Nodding, Hux turned his computer off and placed it back in the case, waiting until the creature left, before hiding it in the slot behind the wardrobe.

Walking the short distance through the castle, before following onto the thick grass of the path, Hux deliberately slowed down his steps, focusing on his breathing. He was certain that Snoke was going to tell him that Kylo Ren had died. There could be no other outcome.

Calm. Yes, he knew how to be calm, to soften the often irritating emotional highs that distracted him from his true purpose; his work for the First Order.

Still, the thought of Kylo Ren being no more. The great Master of the Knights of Ren to some, a (striking) vastly annoying (intriguing) cumbersome (dryly witty) pain, to Hux.

_Kylo Ren is dead. Just accept it._

Only, as he moved closer, his heart rate suddenly galloped, at the sight of the very clearly alive Kylo sitting on the dais.

“Kylo, stand,” Snoke ordered.

Regarding Hux with his usual sultry look, Kylo stood up. Hux stepped closer and allowed his gaze to wander over his body, from the now smooth face, once blemished with a scar that slashed diagonally down his forehead, nose, and cheek, to the perfectly formed shoulder, once mangled and misshapen, the arm hanging at an odd angle. Kylo was redressed in the handwoven clothes that Hux had gingerly taken him out of, in his spacecraft’s medibay. Only, now the clothes were as new, the blood and tears both washed off and restitched. Hux felt a little inwardly impressed by the dry-cleaning and clothes repairing services that Snoke had, evidentially, applied to Kylo.

“You look surprised,” Snoke, who stood beside Kylo, reached up to his waist. “Yes, I have healed Kylo Ren. Such is my power. Kylo Ren, who fought a smuggler and almost died as a result! But you, Hux, you, on the other hand, have done everything that I have asked for and more. Kylo Ren killed his father but still, I feel the torment within him.”

Kylo flushed a dusky pink, eyes flittering away from Hux.

“Yes, he is turning out to be rather the disappointment. But you, Hux, you achieved more than I thought possible. You rid us of that pesky senate.”

Snoke paused, staring up at Kylo with an indeterminate expression, before the ancient face returned to Hux, once more.

“For that, I give you a reward. Kylo Ren.”

For a moment, the words spun around in Hux’s mind, attempting to cling onto any meaning.

_Kylo as a reward?_

“Yes, Hux,” Snoke appeared amused by Hux’s expression. “You may do with him as you wish. Indulge in any fantasy you wish. Kylo will not fight you, will relent, or will feel my wrath.”

Kylo’s face now flushed bright red. His mouth and eyes opened wide, before his jaw slammed shut, lips now pursing, eyes sparkling, in the expression he always gave before he went supernova.

“Well, what do you say, Hux?” Snoke asked.

“Thank you, sir,” Hux said, glancing at his new ‘possession’. Kylo was continuing to stare at him with an intense expression, as though he was itching to use his powers to tear him in half.

“He will come to me at nine every morning for training. And I will return him to you before sunset, to do as you will. That will be all for now, take him away,” Snoke ordered.

Walking very stiffly, Kylo waited until they were out of hearing range of Snoke, in the forest path, before speaking.

“If you dare touch me, Hux-“

“We are going to have a very special time together, Ren, you will see,” Hux said, keeping his voice deliberately calm, while his innards fluttered at the thought.

Kylo appeared utterly outraged, his fingers twitching, as though to reach up and start scratching his eyes out. Hux felt a well of amusement begin to build inside him.

“You know, I always wanted a husband of great power. Now I do. Tell me, Ren, what colour should we make the drapes of our new home?”

Kylo said nothing, although he could see the intelligence working in the dark eyes, his full lips their usual scowl. 

Neither said any more until they reached the bedroom.

“So, he has healed you, truly?” Hux said, closing the door behind himself.

For a moment, Kylo glowered at him, before slowly nodding.

“You will not use your powers against me… unless I command it, of course. I think it may be fun. Maybe add some more spark to our intimacy. What do you say?”

Kylo’s brown eyes again flashed with fury, his hands now curling into fists. Hux smirked back at him.

“You are enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” Kylo asked.

“Actually, yes, Ren. I am. You have not showered, have you, since Starkiller? Certainly, I do not wish to be intimate with one who reeks-“

“Maybe I _won’t_ shower then!” Kylo said.

“Go,” Hux said, waving him off. “You’ll feel much better after you’ve cleaned yourself. And, to be honest, so will I.”

For a moment, Kylo stood, frowning at him, before abruptly turning and stepping into the shower room, slamming the door behind himself so hard that the wall shook.

_Terrible temper, that one._

Hux stared at the closed door. So, now he had a rather pissed-off Force user entirely under his control, and he had no idea what to do about it. Certainly, his first thought was to go into the shower himself, strip naked and join Kylo. However, he suspected that the Dark Jedi would not be pleased with that arrangement.

Still, Hux interlaced his fingers behind his head and lay back on the bed, he couldn’t help but feel a little titillated by the turn of events. The great, powerful Kylo Ren, one who could stop a blaster shot with his mind, was now his, to do with as he willed. Furthermore, it was rather clear that Kylo was affronted by such a notion. Hux supposed he should feel a little insulted. He knew that he wasn’t unattractive, by any means. Before Starkiller Base (before Kylo to be precise) he could easily lure another man to his bed. Why should Kylo be any different?

Hux could now hear the faint run of water, in the other room. He suddenly remembered that Kylo had no clothing, other than the ones he had been wearing. Opening up the bedroom door and poking his head out, he summoned one of the passing villagers.

“I wish to purchase clothing,” he said, switching to the universal dialect and hoping that they would understand. The creature with the overly large, buggy eyes and large, wing-shaped ears, nodded and answered.

“We have market stalls behind the castle. They will be open tomorrow at sunrise.”

Well that’s no use for me now, is it? Hux shook his head and gestured for the creature to leave.

Looking down at his own clothes, he realised that he needed some new ones of his own, including new underwear, if he was hoping to seduce Kylo. He crossed the surprisingly supple grey carpet and sat down on the bed, running a hand through his sweaty hair, before standing and stripping out of his uniform to his sleek black boxers. This would have to do, for the rather humid night, until he could buy himself some proper night attire.

The water in the bathroom switched off. While waiting for Kylo to emerge, Hux busied himself by searching unsuccessfully for an iron, before opening the wardrobe and hanging his clothes on the too-thin wire hangers inside, smoothing them down by hand. He was sitting down on the bed again, when a fully-clothed Kylo returned from the bathroom, eyes widening a little, as he looked upon Hux’s near naked body.

“Ah, Kylo!”

“Is this your attempt at seduction?” Kylo asked, a sneer curling his upper lip.

“Why would I seduce when you can just give me what I want?” Hux teased deliberately, relishing the flame in Kylo’s brown eyes smoulder, once more. “Now please, undress. It’s surely too humid right now to be wearing those cumbersome black clothes. You made them yourself, didn’t you? I love the craftsmanship. I have noticed, also that you’ve lost your helmet.”

Kylo glanced back at the bathroom, and then visibly slumped. Hux settled back up against the golden carved headboard of the bed and smiled at the view, as Kylo disrobed, little by little showing his flesh. Once he was down to his own black boxers, Hux whistled at the very muscular, defined body before him. Certainly, he had seen Kylo’s torso when he had stripped him to tend to his injuries. However, at the time, he didn’t have the opportunity to truly appreciate the aesthetics of the torso before him.

“Why husband! So, all of that constant training has paid off! That is one beautiful body!”

Kylo flushed bright red, as Hux jumped off the bed, to examine the curves of his pectorals, moving his eyes down the defined abdominal muscles.

“You have been holding out on me, Kylo!”

He reached out, not being able to resist the urge to touch, gently laying his fingers on Kylo’s sudden trembling left bicep. He looked up, noticing all of the blood draining from Kylo’s face. His wide eyes now did not shine with the usual irritation or arrogance but with an emotion that Hux had never seen before in such a formidable man- fear.

“Please don’t…” Kylo whispered.

Hux dropped his hand, astonished. Kylo was frightened of him.

Kylo Ren. The one who killed without hesitation, who had sliced a lightsaber straight through his own father. Even Hux could not have pulled off such a victory to becoming a true leader for the First Order.

Hux deliberately took a step back away from him.

_No, not like this._

“If you want to change back into the clothes, then by all means. I merely thought that you would feel more comfortable out of them, particularly considering the distinct lack of temperature control in this place.”

“Why are you doing this to me?” Kylo suddenly demanded.

“Doing what?” Hux asked.

“You know what!”

So, it was going to be this game, was it?

“Yes, such a big joke, Hux! So funny!” There was no doubting the sarcasm in his tone.

“I’m not joking,” Hux said. “You do have a good body. I was merely admiring it.”

Kylo again eyed him with an odd expression. Hux had a distinct impression that he was being intensely studied.

“I sleep on the left side of the bed. You sleep on the right,” Hux said, deliberately holding his gaze.

Kylo looked down at the bed, frowning, before his brown eyes flicked back up to Hux.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Why must I sleep on the same bed as you?”

“Because it sort of goes with the territory of you being ‘given’ to me. Don’t worry!” He said, at the sudden alarm in Kylo’s face. “All jokes aside, I’m not going to make a move on you… unless you want me to…”

Kylo’s expression showcased his usual haughty pride. Hux came to the disheartening conclusion that he wouldn’t be seducing the Dark Jedi, at least not that night.

“Fine then! Sleep on the floor if you want. Tomorrow, all of your belongings will be moved in here with me. Oh, I forgot. You don’t have any,” Hux said, coolly.

“Please don’t… I’m begging you…” Kylo’s eyes were suddenly overly bright. “Please don’t make me…” The tears now sprinkled over to run down his cheeks.

 “You really think that I would…?” Hux’s voice rose.

No, he told himself. Calm down. Calm. Calm. He soothed a hand through his hair.

“I’m going to bed. And I’m keeping to _this_ side of the bed,” he indicated the left. “You either keep to your own or sleep on the ground.”

“You don’t want… intimacy?”

Hux looked into the slightly upturned brown eyes and felt his heart crumple in on itself a little. So many fantasies, alone in his chamber, in the little time he had to sleep, his hand on his own penis, Kylo Ren in his mind, the dark hair a fan on his pillow, the long legs strong around him, moaning in ecstasy, as he moved into his heat. Wanting Hux, desperate for his body.

Not coming to him out of obligation. Hux felt a chill pass over himself. No, all jokes aside, if he was going to be with Kylo Ren, it was going to be without any coercion from himself.

“No, Kylo. I promise not to touch you. I really just want to sleep.”

He came over to his side of the bed and lay down, shuffling close to the edge and pulling the blankets over himself. A moment later, he felt the bed dip, followed by the weight of Kylo on the other side. Even in his most drab of fantasies, this was not exactly how he imagined their first night in bed together to be like. He always envisioned less arguing and more moaning.

*

Hux, as always, awoke at precisely six am. He instantly sat up in the bed; this ritual already wiping the sleep-webs away. Kylo, already dressed, sat in the armchair at the end of the bed, reading a book, the origin of which was a mystery.

“You talk in your sleep,” Kylo looked up from the pages.

“Oh yes, what about?”

“Technical jargon about Starkiller Base. It was rather boring but very you.”

“Hm… well, that’s disappointing.”

“You have bed hair.”

“Oh…” Hux ran his hands through his messy mop. “I’ll rectify that.”

“No, it’s fine. It suits you,” for a moment, Kylo’s eyes remained on his, before returning to the book, once more. Hux continued to gaze at him. Was that Kylo… flirting with him?

“I’m going to have a shower…” Hux said, feeling rather frazzled by this morning’s conversation.

*.

“What would you like to eat, my love?” Hux said, amusing himself at the look of pure irritation that crossed Kylo’s face. “Oh, I forgot, I have to choose for you, don’t I? Well, you need something nutritious, to keep your strength for all that training, as well as keep that wonderful body. Oats in kokonda milk, for both of us,” he said, handing the menu back to the purple wide-eyed creature attending to them. The creature nodded and then departed the table. For a moment, Hux looked around the dining table, that stretched around, with fifty empty wooden chairs, in a circular fashion. He then turned back to Kylo, who was trailing a long finger down a crack on the rough wooden surface.

“Do not touch that, Kylo. Germs.”

Kylo moved his hand away and placed it neatly in his lap, looking back at him with an opaque expression.

“So, what does Snoke have planned for you today?”

“I have no idea,” Kylo admitted. “But whatever he has planned, I will prove my worth. I will show that I am as great as my grandfather.”

 “Of course you will succeed! Kylo…” Hux caught the sudden sliver of trepidation, in Kylo’s eyes. “Why do you always question everything?”

“I do not question everything! I am more than aware of the power and might of our cause!”

“Yes, Kylo! Then you should know that this is beyond you. It’s beyond me. It’s beyond any of us!” He stopped, momentarily, as their waiter came in and placed two bowls of mushy food before them. Both watched the creature leave, snicking the door behind him, before Hux continued. “I know the reason why you weren’t on Starkiller Base when we fired the weapon the first time. I know you were… disturbed by what we did.”

Kylo’s gleaming dark irises, in his sudden blank face, were the only sign of his anguish.

“The ones that died, they provided the ultimate sacrifice. I grew up with stories of the hypocrisy of the Resistance. I understand that this is more difficult for you, growing up within it,” Hux continued.

“Hux, you do not need to-“

“How many innocents did they kill, in the destruction of the first Death Star? Or the second? How many on Starkiller Base? Families. Children.  Shopkeepers, maintenance men, cooks, plumbers, the list goes on. They _also_ have blood on their hands.”

“You can’t pretend that we didn’t kill billions when we fired the weapon,” Kylo pointed out.

“As opposed to the countless trillions in the entire universe? Maybe you were too cocooned by your parents, to remember the financial collapse of the galaxy, after the destruction of the second Death Star.”

“You are simply telling me what I already know!” Kylo’s voice rose an octave.

“Then believe it! _We_ are not the enemy here. We are trying to _save_ the galaxy. And if we get our hands bloody… well, we are just fighting the war on _their_ terms.”

Kylo spooned some of the mixture from the bowl and then placed it in his mouth. Hux watched the full lips, as he swished it around before the long neck spasmed as he swallowed.

“I know that you have doubts,” Hux now lowered his voice. “Even now, after everything that you’ve done. I like that about you. After everything that’s happened, you are constantly questioning. It’s good. Keeps us sharp.”

“Emotions are a weakness,” Kylo said, quietly.

“No, not _controlling_ them. That’s the true weakness. Causes people to make mistakes.”

Kylo looked up to him, with such pain now etched into the lines of his face, that Hux resisted the urge to concurrently propel himself backwards away from him, and draw Kylo towards himself, mashing their lips together.

“I just… I need to be better, that’s all,” Kylo said.

*

After completing a fair amount of labour, that morning, Hux decided to explore the planet. The market stalls, to the back of the castle, zig-zagged through an area roughly half the size of the castle, itself, and seemed rather popular with the planet’s inhabitants, many of whom barely came up to Hux’s waist and looked up at him, with rather curious buggy eyes. He stocked up on clothes for both himself and Kylo, glad that the universal change that he had on his person was accepted. The material that the simple black garments were made from was surprisingly sturdy and soft and looked as though it wouldn’t tear easily. Bypassing the stalls of spices, various interesting looking foods, more clothes, utensils, and knickknacks, Hux finally came across a stall that sold jewelry. Venturing inside, he allowed his eyes to crawl among the shiny trinkets, until he came upon two silver necklaces, each bearing half a heart, that, when attached, formed a whole.

“How much?” He asked the owner, who was in the middle of haggling with another creature over what appeared to be a ring with a bright purple stone.

“How much?” He said, adding as much authority to his voice as possible. The creature glanced at the necklace and said “Twenty.”

Twenty was far too much to pay, for such an item but Hux could not be bothered haggling. He fished around for the change in his pockets and shoved it into the rather surprised stall owner’s hands.

*

Hux was seated on the bed, his holo-computer in hand, when Kylo stumbled into the room, sweat glistening on the curves of his muscles, hair a tangled mess about his face. The general instantly switched off the holo-computer and placed it on the floor beside the bed.

“Well, hello husband. How was work today?” He teased, allowing his eyes to freely travel over Kylo’s flushed body.

Kylo simply grunted. “Do I have your permission to have a shower, _master_?” He asked, emphasising the last word with clear sarcasm.

“I like it when you call me that,” Hux grinned.

Kylo glared at him, in his usual sultry fashion.

“Can I have a kiss?” Hux asked.

“Is that a demand?” Kylo asked. “I am not in the mood for your games today, Hux.”

“Go, have a shower,” Hux said. “Then I’ll decide if a kiss is in order.”

Kylo shot him another glare, before disappearing into the other room.

*

By the time he came out, ten minutes later, Hux had laid out the clothes for him.

“I have provided some new outfits for you. Would you like to model them for me?”

“No,” Kylo said, picking up the garments and examining them. “They are of a surprisingly good quality. Thank you, Hux.”

“Your welcome,” Hux said, a little bewildered by Kylo’s gratitude.

“I have something else for you, too,” Hux said, reaching into the bedside drawer and withdrawing the two necklaces, handing one to him, as he placed the other around his neck and tucked it into his neckline.

“What is this?” Kylo asked, holding the item away from himself, as though it was covered in bantha manure.

“It’s for _you_ , husband. You have one and I have one. Two hearts joined.”

“You’re truly enjoying this, aren’t you? Humiliating me.” Kylo went to hand it back to him.

“It’s your gift, Kylo. Take it and wear it.”

Kylo’s brows furrowed, full lips downturning in an even bigger pout, as he placed the delicate chain around his neck.

“There, suits your eyes,” Hux said. “What a striking pair that we make!”

“Why don’t you just have sex with me and get it over with?” Kylo asked.

“As appealing as that sounds… actually, it doesn’t sound the _least_ appealing. Considering you don’t seem too thrilled at the prospect.”

“Why should that matter to you? Just… do what you want with me. There. You have my permission. I can take pain. Anything you want. The only thing I ask is you don’t come in my hair or on my face,” Kylo said, with a disturbingly resigned look on his face.

In all of Hux’s fantasies, he had never once considered blemishing Kylo’s striking face with his release or dirtying his lovely dark curls. His disgust must have shown, for Kylo’s expression softened.

“I don’t understand you, Hux,” he said. “I honestly don’t understand what you want with me. Well, rather than humiliating me.”

Hux swallowed.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Kylo.”

Kylo openly sighed and then pushed the clothes off the bed and lay down beside him. Hux frowned down at the clothes littering the floor. If him and Kylo were going to be together, he would have to teach him a little about respecting his own belongings.

“I told you it’s fine! Just…I’m tired, Hux. Have sex with me. Honestly, I’ll be fine with it,” Kylo said.

“Oh, Kylo. So _romantic_! Anyway, you didn’t answer my question. How was it today?”

Kylo sat up and crossed his long legs. “Difficult. My emotions are so strong. I thought about what you said this morning about taming them. That’s what I’m trying to do. But it’s hard. How do _you_ do it?”

Hux moved his own knees up and wrapped his arms around them.

“I don’t know. Practice, I guess. Order. I like order.”

“I sort of guessed that one.”

For a moment, neither spoke.

“There was this place, on Starkiller Base,” Kylo began. Hux turned to directly face him. “Made the most succulent spicy fish curries. Strange to think that it is no more.”

Hux exhaled loudly. He was always so busy with work that food often was a necessity, rather than a satisfying event. For a moment, he entertained an image in his mind of Kylo, seated in said restaurant, with their finest curry fish meal before him, his eyes closed in bliss.

 “I never knew you liked spicy food,” Hux said.

“There is a lot about me you don’t know,” Kylo said.

“Actually, Kylo, I think I know you very well.”

Kylo now turned to face him directly, eyes glittering with some impenetrable emotion.

“I know you miss your mother terribly, even now. I know the death of your father is affecting you, even though you know it was necessary, to our objectives. I know you’re utterly torn, by the fact that logically, you know our cause is just but emotionally, you still grieve for your old life. I know you need to calm down. Your temper is frightening, at times.”

“I have never so much as touched you!”

“No, but you damaged very valuable and important First Order equipment.”

“I am…I’m sorry,” Kylo said, looking slightly abashed.

“Now that is something! Kylo Ren apologizing to me!”

“I just…everything is so messed up in my head. What is wrong with me?”

“You’re a complicated man. I like that about you.”

As the dark eyes held his own, Hux felt a tantalising electricity zap around his stomach, at the sudden intimacy. It seemed that for millennia, those beautiful eyes were locked on his, before Kylo gently leaned forward. Hux could feel his sudden panting breath waft across his face. Their lips brushed. Hux moaned, tenderly grabbed Kylo’s chin, and drew their lips together again, his tongue darting into Kylo’s mouth. It took a few seconds of his tongue in Kylo’s mouth, for the other man to get the idea. Kylo’s tongue was tentative at first.

_Yes, Kylo._

Both felt back down onto the bed, Hux turning them so he was on top, as their lips continued to lock, Kylo’s tongue now more adventurous, within Hux’s mouth.  Feeling rather adventurous himself, Hux pulled up Kylo’s t-shirt, to rub his hands all over the almost scorching flesh. Kylo was the first to pull away, gently grabbing Hux’s hand and pushing it off his body.

 “I want you, Hux. It’s true… I just…”

Hux flicked a stray curl off his cheek, curving his finger around to his jaw.

“It’s just what?” He said, huskily.

“I’ve never…” A pink hue coloured his cheeks.

_Oh…_

Hux found that, considering Kylo’s lack of popularity aboard Starkiller, this wasn’t too much of a shock.

“Is _this_ what you want?” Hux asked.

_Don’t pressure him, Hux. Just, take this slowly._

“I don’t know…” Fear flitted through the dark eyes.

Hux smiled, pecked his lips once more and pulled back.

“You’re clearly exhausted,” Hux said, delighting in soft hair strands curling around his fingers. “How about we get some sleep?”

*

Hux’s dream, that seemed to involve him arguing with one of the main financial supervisors on Starkiller Base, faded from his brain, as it became more cognizant, upon waking. He opened his eyes, accustoming himself to the darkness of the room, before reaching over and switching on the light switch, on the nightstand. Beside him, Kylo moaned, Hux nestled down on the bed, rolling towards him, watching Kylo’s face twitch.

“Kylo?” He gently touched his cheek. Kylo moaned and twitched, once more. “Kylo?”

Kylo gasped, brown eyes springing open.

‘You were having a nightmare,” Hux said, removing his hand from his face.

“I was back on that precipice, with my father…” Tears pooled in those lovely dark eyes. “I… I know I had to do it, but…”

For a moment, Hux felt too overwhelmed by his aching vulnerability, to answer.

_Why is it that you always find him most beautiful, when he is most anguished?_

“It’s okay…” Hux trailed a hand through his soft dark curls. “It’s okay.”

“I know you think I’m weak…”

“On the contrary, you’re strong. _Too_ strong at times. You need to be tamed. Maybe that’s why Snoke gave you to me.”

“Why haven’t you been intimate with me yet? I know you want to.”

“Because I want _you_ to want it,” Hux said.

“I told you. I want you. It will be fine. You can have me. I may even enjoy it.”

_May_ even enjoy it…

“See that is precisely why I’m _not_ going to be intimate with you.”

A look of pure bewilderment crossed Kylo’s face.

“Go back to sleep, Kylo…” Hux sighed.

*

When Kylo arrived back from Snoke’s training the next afternoon- as white-faced, tangled-haired and sweaty as the day before- Hux ordered him to have a shower and then informed him of the day’s plan.

“We’re going on a picnic.”

Kylo glanced at the newly acquired picnic basket, then to Hux.

“You are a strange one, Hux.”

“Armitage”, Hux said, gently. “My name. I just…thought a picnic would be… nice.”

“Hm… okay then…”

“I’ve already laid out your clothes for you.”

“I’m starting to wonder who really is the owner of whom,” Kylo teased.

Hux had no reply. He had been starting to ponder the same idea, of late.

*

“Borchelli’s The Man by the Lake,” Kylo said.

“Hm?” Hux found himself to be more than distracted by the way the sun reflected off Kylo’s wine glass, as well as added reddish highlights to his raven hair. Kylo sat cross-legged, the open picnic basket before him, crumb filled plates and half eaten bread still lying on the picnic blanket and being eyed by a bright red pukar bird, on the grass beyond.

Kylo’s mouth upcurled, slightly. “It is not one of her most known paintings. Of course, most would say ‘Girl Playing’ and that isn’t without substance.”

“Oh yes, Borchelli,” Hux said. In the afternoon, between mouthfuls of good food and wine, on the picnic blanket overlooking the sparkling lake dappled by blooming purple flowered armanto trees, they had covered many a topic; including favourite classical music, favourite foods, and their rather tempestuous childhoods. Now, they had moved on to favourite artists. Given Kylo’s upbringing, Hux was not too surprised to recognise that he now sat with another lover of high aesthetics.

_Borchelli and beauty…_

Hux looked down at the grass beside him, and picked up a pink wildflower, holding it towards Kylo. “You are as beautiful to me, as any of Borchelli’s paintings, today.”

Kylo took the flower off him, twirling it in his long fingers.

“Why the compliment? It’s just… you’re not usually one to give compliments. More… orders…”

“Not to you,” Hux pointed out. “Well, apart from recently.”

“I have enjoyed this afternoon. Thank you, Hux,” Kylo said, reaching forward to place a hand on his thigh.

For a moment, both gazed at each other. Hux felt all of his pretence shatter, as he was drawn into the dark irises.

_He is… incredible…_

Hux then scooted closer, gently cupping Kylo’s chin in his hands. “I want you,” he whispered, watching Kylo’s pupils dilate. “I won’t hurt you. Look into my mind. I know you can. I have no desire to do anything that you don’t want to.”

Kylo kept eye contact and Hux felt the odd sensation of a cascade of images suddenly rushing forward through his mind, combined with the accompanying emotions; Kylo’s plush lips, Kylo’s dark eyes, Kylo’s walk, the need to have him, take him, for Kylo to beg him, moan under him.

Kylo looked away and Hux gasped, as the connection was broken.

“Okay. We can do this,” Kylo said, peeling off his black tank top. As his flesh was made bare, Hux felt his heart start to hammer, his mouth yearning to lick, to bite, to suck. He helped Kylo pull his shorts down his muscular legs and kick them off, before kissing up the flesh of his right thigh and taking his flaccid penis into his mouth, moaning as he felt it start to engorge under his ministrations. Kylo gasped, gripping his hair.

_A bit too tight there, Kylo, but that’s okay._

Hux fumbled in his pocket for the lube, before withdrawing it and, still frantically sucking and licking the turgid flesh, scooped some of the substance onto his fingers, before gingerly adding one finger into Kylo’s opening. Kylo gasped again. Hux looked up, to see that his eyes were closed, brows furrowed.

_It’s okay, Kylo. It’s okay._

Gently stroking across his stomach and down his thighs, to ease his clear anxiety, Hux slowly moved his finger further in, before brushing up against that part of Kylo that he knew would provoke a reaction. Kylo instantly jolted, groaning.

_There we go._

Moving his head now at a frantic pace up and down, Hux continued jabbing at the sweet spot, his own erection throbbing, with every groan of Kylo’s. He then carefully started to add a second, then third finger. Although every part of himself wanted to simply take Kylo, hard and fast, he knew that patience would be integral, for giving Kylo the best possible first time. He scissored the fingers inside him and then pulled away from him. This time, as he kissed up Kylo’s abdomen, he realised that the accompanying groan from his partner was from the loss of his mouth and fingers.

_Patience, Kylo._

 Finally reaching Kylo’s face, he grinned down at him.

“Well, hello there.”

“Hello,” Kylo said, eyes glittering.

Hux trailed his hand down Kylo’s face, gently grabbing his legs and hooking them up, around his waist.

“It’s not going to hurt,” Hux said, quickly pulling his own t-shirt off.

“It’s okay. I can take pain.”

“I want you to enjoy this, Kylo,” Hux then pulled his jeans and underwear down to his knees.

“I know, I read your mind, remember? You want me.”

“I do,” Hux indulged in his lips and mouth, running his hands through his rich curls, before tenderly breaching his entrance. Kylo pulled away from him and gasped. Hux groaned. Kylo was almost impossibly tight. He sunk in deeper to the almost impossibly tight heat, moving with almost excruciating slowness.

“It stings a little...” Kylo said, neck cords straining.

“I can stop if you…”

“No, keep going, keep going.”

Hux brushed his hair off his face, looking at the tense face.

“You’re just so tight, Kylo.” Hux stopped moving, leaning down, to peck Kylo’s lips, once more.

“Have you ever…?” Kylo asked, as Hux pulled his face up, to gaze down at his.

“Certainly.”

“And the first time?”

“No, it didn’t hurt.”

Hux slowly started to move deeper into him, once more.

“I’d been… preparing myself… using…certain toys… building up to the real thing,” he admitted.

“Kinky…” Kylo’s anxiety was clear, in his laughter.

With a groan, Hux finally bottomed out, and then moved down, to kiss Kylo’s sweaty neck, running his hands up and down his sides, as he remained utterly still, allowing Kylo time, to adjust to him.

“Okay no longer stings just feels… full…”

Hux started moving, with simply a slight jolt of hips, to begin with. Kylo gripped his hip.

“Does it feel good? Army… look at me…”

“Army?” Hux looked into his eyes. Kylo’s own eyes widened and he gasped, and then again. Encouraged, Hux started to move a little faster, deliberately angling his thrusts, to slam into his sweet spot again and again. Kylo’s gasps turned to groans.

“I feel you…” Kylo grabbed his chin. “I feel you.” Kylo then cried out. “I can feel your pleasure… how tight I feel…”

“Oh, Kylo…” Hux groaned, thrusting even harder, now crying out, himself, in ecstasy. Kylo’s own moans started to correspond with his. He leaned down, kissing Kylo’s mouth, knowing that Kylo would feel his tongue in his mouth, as his own, that he was feeling Hux’s erection slamming into him, as well as what it was like to be the erection slamming into himself. It was too much... too overwhelming… too…

Hux cried out at the same time as Kylo, screaming into a peak so high that it almost carried over into agonizing pain. Still feeling himself release inside his lover, he collapsed against Kylo’s chest, riding out the ebbs of his orgasm, as Kylo himself, lay trembling and moaning beneath him. Finally drained and spent, Hux pressed sloppy kisses all over his face, before removing himself and slumping down beside him. He glanced at Kylo, thinking how utterly sinful he looked, his body sheened with sweat, his hair now sticking to his face, Hux’s come leaking out of his ass. Although Hux felt utterly undone, he could still go again… he just needed a few minutes.

_So, that’s what sex with a Jedi is like…_

He rolled over until he was on top of Kylo, once more.

“So, that’s what sex with a general is like,” Kylo grinned up at him. “I don’t even need my powers to see how relaxed you feel at the moment.”

“How about next time we switch? You can feel what it’s like to be inside me? Next time being in the next five minutes. Just give me a chance to get my breath back,” Hux said.

Kylo’s accompanying laughter, Hux decided, was the most magical sound in the entire universe.

“Is that an order, General? After all, you do own me?”

“No one could own you, Kylo. Not truly. You will always be your own man. Part of what draws me to you.”

“And me to you,” Kylo said. “Maybe I don’t mind you ordering me around a little. If you want to order me to suck your cock…” He reached down, to grip at Hux’s penis, which was already starting to show signs of interest again. “I will. Especially if you give me very specific instructions.” He then let Hux’s penis go. “Or maybe I’ll just do what I want, suck you off exactly how I want to. Ooh, I can feel you starting to get all hot and sweaty there, Army.”

“I order you to do whatever you want to me.”

As Kylo smirked and then started to kiss down his body, Hux decided that the irony was, that Kylo truly had great power over him.

“Kylo?”

Kylo stopped, looking up at him with wide brown eyes.

_Damn you, Kylo Ren, I’ve fallen in love with you._

“Why do you think I fought with you for so long over this ‘ownership’ debacle? I want us to be equal, Hux. And I’m honestly tired of the endless squabbling.”

“Are you saying that you’ve… you’ve fallen for me?”

“Took you long enough,” Kylo then kissed his stomach, then moved lower down.

Hux’s thoughts then evaporated to mushy goo, as Kylo took him into his hot wet mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
